


Missing Piece

by Counterpunch



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counterpunch/pseuds/Counterpunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like missing a tail, except Anna didn’t have a tail. She knew she didn’t have a tail. That wasn’t the point, but god, was she still bad at metaphors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble requesting Anna noticing her white bit's gone and realizing there's a massive gap in her memory

 

 

It was like missing a tail, except Anna didn't have a tail. She _knew_ she didn't have a tail. That wasn't the point, but god, was she still bad at metaphors.  
  
Still, though, every time she looked in the mirror she had to do a double-take. At first she kept turning around as if her reflection was playing tricks on her but no, the white streak was gone. She didn't remember ever not having it and now her hair was entirely red. 

She frowned. Did that make her _less_ Anna or _more_ Anna?  
  
It bothered her, to say the least. Here was this thing that had been a part of her longer than anything, longer than Elsa, and suddenly -poof!- it's missing.

It's not like she noticed right away anyway. I mean hello, there were way more important things happening like _melting_ and Elsa hugging ( _hugging!_ ) her, and hastily arranged celebrations, a _second_ party, ice skating, and other well, other legitimately distracting events. 

Was she...different than before? Had the ice changed her somehow? She ran her hands over her body. Nope, nothing felt out of place. 

So why? It didn't make any sense. 

It wasn't until Anna was sneaking back to her room late one night after being out with Kristoff and caught Elsa brushing her hair through an ajar door. There was nothing at all extraordinary about that moment but the sight stopped Anna dead in her tracks. 

There was more, she realized. Something was missing. Something from _Anna_ was missing, and it wasn't just the white streak.There's a pinch in her head and in an flash she's five years old again, standing in the same spot staring at Elsa's door, watching it close for the first time. 

She never understood, but it didn't stop her from spending the next twelve years trying. She'd replayed their lives over and over and over again, trying desperately to identify the moment things changed. Why Elsa changed, why she didn't want to be around her anymore; what Anna had _done wrong._

She'd been carrying it around the whole time, hadn't she? The answer was as plain and bold as a line of white against her red hair.

Even after _every_ thing, Elsa was still keeping something from her. But this time, the door was open. 

Anna knocked. 

 


End file.
